


under a paper moon

by thatssupersketch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i promise i love raven this just happened, lots of parentheses, this is absolute fluff, this isn't a songfic for once, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssupersketch/pseuds/thatssupersketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had never been so happy that she had been kicked out of the school dance, and that Bellamy Blake was the one to follow her out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under a paper moon

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the tumblr post: 
> 
> don’t imagine your otp slow dancing in their socks while the taller of the two hums a tune (terribly) for them to dance to and the shorter has their face pressed into the taller one’s shoulder. don’t imagine it.
> 
> song title is an all time low song.

"Bell, there isn't even any music," she laughed softly. "All you can hear is the crickets chirping."

Bellamy hummed in her ear, head dipped low to reach hers. "That's alright by me." They swayed a little longer in the moonlight, Bellamy slowly turning them. 

"This is weird," Clarke stated, pulling back. "I've never danced without music," she protested, afraid her less than stellar coordination would somehow offput the handsome boy who had her in his arms.  The smile never left her face, however. As nervous as Clarke was, she knew the moment would still be perfect no matter what. 

What she didn't know, is that it was going to get even better. 

When Clarke stepped back to protest, Bellamy released one of his hand from her hip and brought it up to cup her cheek. Clarke just knew her cheeks had to be turning red. She could already feel her face heating up at the slight contact. 

He just chuckled. "Princess, what am I going to do with you?" Bellamy looked down at her fondly, and for once, Clarke didn't have to work hard to decipher the deeper meaning in Bellamy's eyes. It was like a floodgate opened, and Clarke had never felt so raw or exposed. She knew she was giving him the exact same look. No wonder everyone always asked if they were dating, if they looked at each other like this all the time, there was no denying the underlying affection. 

Clarke Griffin had never been so happy that she had been kicked out of the school dance, and that Bellamy Blake was the one to follow her out the door. Or rather, drag her. 

Everything had started out just as it was supposed to, but how we she supposed to know her date had a girlfriend from the rivaling school? Or that mystery girlfriend would show up at the dance? Sure, she didn't like the guy as more than a friend, but she sure felt betrayed as he just stood there why his girlfriend berated Clarke rather loudly in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

It had taken Bellamy less than three seconds to get to Clarke's side once he heard the shouting match begin. Surprisingly, he wasn't the first to take a swing. 

Clarke was.

Bellamy had to drag her out (as she was yelled at, quite rudely, she might add, that she couldn't come back that night). He took her out to his old beat up truck, and whisked her off to a side road as they sat in air conditioned silence. 

And that's how they ended on the side of the road about a mile from the high school.  

It was a good five minutes before Clarke even spoke to him at all, and when she did, it was a simple "thanks" before she dove into the safety of Bellamy's arms (not that Bellamy would complain).

Only with Bellamy's charming manner (ha) and rather persuasive words did Clarke finally get out of the truck in order to sit on the pickup bed with him. 

The two spent a lot of the time looking up at the stars. The vast expanse of sky stretched out before them, and it greatly soothed Clarke, just by existing. It was something so complex and perfect, that she couldn't help but feel like it just one big masterpiece without even trying. It was beautiful, effortless, and fit together perfectly. 

After a few more minutes of stargazing, Bellamy made a split second decision and pulled clarke up and into his chest. "Dance with me," he said softly, eyes pleading.

How could she say no? (she's glad she didn't. if she did, she wouldn't have all the Bellamy feels right now) 

 

"Bell?" she asked, more sure of herself and her emotions than she had been all night. 

"Mmm?" he mumbled. A smile ghosted his face and his eyes were warm and inviting. 

"Kiss me."

Bellamy hesitated, unsure if this was what she actually wanted or if it was just the adrenaline rush talking. Even worse, what if she was trying to forget about her lousy prom date? (she wasn't)

Clarke, however, did not hesitate. She rose up on her tiptoes and gave Bellamy what he'd been dying for all night. (Bellamy would tell you that it was no letdown, and it was possibly one of his top 5 moments with Clarke) 

Bellamy pulled her closer, drawing her close with one of his hands on her hip, and one hand wandered up her back.  She threw her arms around him and a giggle (which Clarke didn't know she was capable of) escaped her. Bellamy pulled back (to Clarke's dismay) and grinned at her. 

"Did Clarke Griffin just _giggle_?" 

She playfully hit his chest, red adorning her cheeks. He leaned down and pressed kisses along her jaw. 

"I think it's cute." Bellamy murmured into her ear. 

Clarke hid her face in his chest, murmuring an incoherent response. He just laughed, pulling her closer.  Bellamy began to hum a tune (very off key, but cute nonetheless, Clarke would add). She untucked herself from him (just a little) to look up and squinted her eyes at him. "Are you humming the national anthem?"

"Just go with it, princess."

(And she did, with no further complaints.)

(Especially when he kissed her the second time.)


End file.
